oliefandomcom-20200213-history
Zowie Polie
Zowie Polie is a sweet character from Rolie Polie Olie. She is Olie's younger sister and a two year old girl (later turned three in the movie The Great Defender of Fun. She is the kindest and most friendliest kid in the group, as a result of her being the most youngest. She has a very soft spot for everyone. Since she is quite young, her speaking skills have not fully developed yet, hence she speaks in broken sentences and frequently has grammatical errors in her speech. Besides that she is very intelligent for her age. She is the deuteragonist of Rolie Polie Olie and one of the deuteragonists of The Great Defender of Fun and The Baby Bot Chase. Appearance Zowie is mostly yellow. She has black eyes. She wears a magenta dress, a white diaper with black buttons, and black shoes. Character Zowie is the cute one of the Polie family. She is best friends with baby Binky and is the youngest in the family (until they adopt Coochie and Coo). Zowie appears in almost every episode. Personality Zowie is somewhat a tomboy she likes watching space boy and sometimes and she plays pirates and other games with Olie other then that she likes playing with rag dolls. Zowie when she first meant Binky she was jealous but became friends very easily she can be very protective with him but still loves to play with him. When Coochie and Coo came she was very excited to be a big sister but in one episode she became jealous with the babies because now she is no longer the baby of the family and wants to have attention but every one pays attention to the babies and Zowie wants to be a baby again so she will have attention until Olie told her about the disadvantages about being a baby (even though she basically is still a baby). She change her mind and starts playing with and babysitting Coohie and Coo at the end of the episode. She also loves to play outdoors. She always wants to be in Olie's activites. She is very curious and loves to ask questions. She can be very innocent at times but she is very smart. And she is also known as zany, optimistic, well-behaved, independent, energetic, polite, outgoing, lovable, imaginative, efficient, zesty, open-minded, warm, idealistic, empathetic, positive, organized, lion-hearted, talkative, inquisitive (like Olie Polie is), industrious, mature and eager. Relationships *'Olie Polie' - Olie and Zowie have a good brother and sister bond they play together a lot and Olie helps Zowie whenever she needs it. They rarely fight and Zowie highly looks up to Olie. *'Billy Bevel '- He is Olie's best friend. He sometimes teases Zowie and calls her a baby, which annoys her. But in general they get along and play games together sometimes. *'Binky Bevel '- Billy's younger brother he is a year younger then Zowie. he is Zowie's best friend and they play together a lot sometimes when the grown ups are doing something zowie ocasionally keeps on eye on binky and can sometimes be a little bit protective of him, she sometimes acts like a big sister to Binky. It’s implied that Binky has a crush on Zowie. *'Coochie and Coo '- Coochie and Coo are Olie and Zowie's adoptive baby brother and sister. Zowie loves to play with, take care of, and cuddle with them but occasionally gets jealous with them at times she can be protective of the babies. Coochie and Coo look up to Zowie and she love telling stories to the babies. She is also really good at cheering them up when they cry. *'Polina and Percy '- Zowie loves her parents and sometimes she wants to help them with their work. *'Gizmo '- Zowie loves him and loves to play with him. *'Spot '- Zowie loves spot and she loves to play with him they get along very well. Occasionally Spot sleeps in Zowie's bed. Spot and Zowie love each other. *'Wheelie '- Sometimes Wheelie comes over to babysit or play with Olie and Zowie. Zowie loves it when he pushes her on the swing and carry her. *'Polly Pie '- Zowie and Polly get along well and ocasionally play together and team up with each other when the boys are teasing them. Trivia *Some plush toys have Zowie's diaper magenta instead of white for some unknown reason. * Since season 6, Zowie didn't have naps as often as in the past seasons. In episodes that involve Coochie and Cock, she officially stopped having naps since Zowie and Binky were no longer considered the baby characters in the show, due to Coochie and Cock's first appearance in The Baby Bot Chase and late season 6. * Her voice actress, Kristen Bone, was also the voice of Terra Cotta in JoJo’s Circus, Snail in Franklin, and Maggie in Maggie and the Ferocious Beast. As an actor, Kristen appeared in films such as The Long Kiss Goodnight, Mean Girls, and will appear in Terminator: Dark Fate. Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Babies Category:Toddlers Category:Tomboys Category:Preschoolers Category:Girls Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring chracters Category:Reacurring chracters Category:Heros Category:Polies Category:Siblings Category:Females